Meant To Be
by emocat01
Summary: Monsters in college. Draculaura is new in campus where she meets her knight in furry armor. Well, things go down south when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is my first fanfic and I cringe knowing that I wrote this. I am rewriting/ editing the chapters. Hoping that it is less cringe to read. Who knows maybe when I am more comfortable and better at writing I will come back and edit once more. Well, It's 2 am and here we go again. once again I am so sorry for the cringe. Ahhh sometimes I don't even know why I started this. low key this is what happens when there is not enough Draculaura and Clawd fanfics to read. lol**_

 ** _I began on_** wattpad ** _but I really want to post my story here for other people to read. I'm just copying and pasting my fanfic here so if some of the "authors notes" don't make sense that is because I've done 16 chapters so far but decided to edit the whole thing. I've re-written the first four but I still have a lot more to do. I really don't encourage readers to go read the unedited ones on are simply not ready and are written so bad. they have major cringe alert. If you go looking for them I'm sorry lol._**

* * *

 **Draculauras POV**

 _Two hours._

I've been in the car with my dad for two hours listening to his road rage.

"Daddy, maybe you should have let uncle Vlad drive me to Booniversity."

"None of that Laura I am completely capable of taking you there myself," He scoffed.

"Well then please stop honking at the other cars! I don't want other monsters to think my father is crazy."

"I will stop honking if they knew how to drive like they actually own a drivers license."

Ugh, here he goes again thinking he was the best driver in all of Salem. I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes. I leaned my head against the window looking out at the forest path that covered the side of the road. Two hours of nothing but trees and grass. How much longer was it going to take to get there? I was growing impatient.

The sound of my dad cussing and fumbling with the radio made me turn my head. Yup, just as I thought he was complaining about the music once again. Typical old bat.

"What happened to all the good music?!" He hisses smacking the radio, "You kids need to learn what real music is," he said annoyed in his thick Transylvanian accent.

I rolled my eyes once again for the thirteenth time since we began our little road trip. Although I couldn't help but laugh a little. He did look funny stressing out over the music. I may be over 1600 years old but I always keep up with the latest trend. Music and the latest Celebrities are my specialties. I leaned forward to open up the glove compartment digging through the stack of CDs I've burned for him throughout the years with his favorite songs.

"How about I play one of your CDs I burned for you instead" I smiled at him. He returned the gesture with a smile.

"Thank you my sweet bat"

I suppose deep inside I knew that behind the road rage and the music bothering him was his way of hiding the fact that he was upset about me leaving. He was going to miss having his "little" girl around. But even little vampire girls have to grow up someday. We were on our way to Monster Booniversity it was located two and a half hours away from Salem. Away from the grips of the old-strict-always-sucks-the-fun-out-of-everything Dracula. For four years I may add. Four years that I would be away and eight semesters that I was desperately excited for. I was excited to get out on my own to meet new monsters maybe even make friends. I did feel sad leaving my dad and my uncle Vlad behind but I was ready to taste freedom.

It was a new semester at the Booniversity for all the newbies. My father wasn't excited about the idea of ghouls and mansters sharing the same buildings, but he was happy I was continuing my deaducation. I had decided to major in journalism first. It's something I have been interested in since I was young. I've been writing since I was able to pick up a pen. Thinking back to when I was a little girl I remember making up random questions to interview my uncle and he was always kind enough to play along.

During High school, I had joined a poetry club. That was about the most creative writing I was able to do there. My dad had made me go to an all vampire academy where everything was very traditional and old school. My hobbies were frowned upon by the vampire elders. I used to beg my dad to transfer me out to the new high school across town _Monster high_ it was. I used to hear so many good things about it and even made a chart for him to see the benefits I would be receiving by switching me over but he never did.

"It's for your own good" my dad use to say. Was it though? If he only knew the horrible things that I experience in that wretched Vampire school.

"Laura, sweetie we have arrived," his thick Transylvanian accent snapped me out of my trance.

"Finally!" I cheered. Freedom is one locked car door away. Looking around the parking lot. I noticed many different monster unloading boxes from their cars. I guess the parking lot is full newbies.

"I wonder if I will make friends right away" I whispered to myself. Well, that's what I hope for. I know I can be very gullible and being a doormat was sort of my thing. High school left me with enough scars to know that much about myself.

"Draculaura, sweetie come help me with your stuff."

I looked over my shoulder and oh boy. Something about watching the big-bad-scary-Dracula struggling to hold two boxes full of shoes and clothes was funny enough to get a chuckle out of me. And yes I thought to myself a ghoul can never have enough clothes when it came to fashion.

"Coming daddy!"

I scurried towards him grabbing another box from the trunk of the car. I took out my cell to re-read the email with my dorm information. I've must have read it over one hundred times but I must admit that I was feeling a bit nervous.

"Building 8 room 136. Follow me, dad," I lead the way towards the building passing through the crowd of students. I noticed a couple sitting under a tree in the shade. How wonderful would it be if I met someone here? I ghoul can only dream. Once we reached the hallway where my room was located. I heard singing, whoever it was had a thick almost boo york accent and they were singing their heart out. They had a really good voice. Looking at the numbers on the doors I reached the end of the hallway. _Room 136_ this is my room. I take another listen and realized the singing was coming from inside. _How exciting!_ Just the thought of my roommate being as cool as she sings I was ecstatic.

My dad cleared his throat making me aware that I've been standing in front of the door for more than five seconds lost in thought. I stretch my hand out to knock. I didn't even get to touch door before it swung open knocking me down. Instead, the floor was the one that got to touch me. _oomph_. Yes, this would happen to me on my first day. I force a grin on my face trying to hide the embarrassment of what just happened and look up to see a girl about my age...well age appearance. No, even better a werewolf! _Amazing_ I thought to myself, she had gorgeous hair and her style was unique. Still, on the floor with a heavy box on my lap, I turn to glance at my dad. He was not amused. If anything he was probably upset that my roommate had knocked me down by opening the door or was it the fact that the old school bat was not very fond of werewolves. There was a whole feud between vampires and werewolves years ago. My uncle Vlad used to tell me stories about it but I never understood much. I never had a problem with werewolves if anything I wasn't very fond of vampires. They can be a very stuck up. I was too excited to meet someone new who was not a vampire for once.

"Whoops, sorry about that," She quickly apologized and extended her arm," sorry didn't mean to bump you with the door, I heard you coming up the stairs and well I got excited " she blushed. "My name is Clawdeen, Clawdeen Wolf I'm your roommate."

Once I was up on my feet I fixed my skirt pulling it down back in place.

I give her my biggest grin exposing my vampire fangs and I go in for a tight hug " Hi, it's very nice to meet a werewolf. I'm Draculaura daughter of Dracula" I pull back pointing my index finger towards my dad.

I noticed her yellow eyes growing big "whoa, Dracula like the-famous-scary-could-be-a-jerk-sometimes-no-offense Dracula?" She said nervously placing her hand on her other arm. "Nice to meet you, sir," she gulped averting her eyes towards the door.

I hate that my dad had that reaction on most monsters but when you been around for as long as my dad you hear stories and some are enough to keep you on your toes when he is around. It did not help that most of the older vampires didn't like to associate themselves with werewolves either and well vice versa. Feeling the awkward tension in the air I quickly thought of an excuse to get out the room.

"Hey, um, why don't you show me around campus?," I said hoping she would take the bait. I turn around to face my dad,"daddy you can leave the boxes on my bed. I can finish unpacking later," I quickly stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Laura, you cant ju-"

"Clawesome idea!" Clawdeen cheered not letting my dad finish his sentence. _Good, she took the bait_ I thought to myself feeling relieved to leave the room. She perked up her ears and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

"follow me. "

we ran.

 _ **[Done with edit]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Draculaura POV**

 _We ran._

We zoomed out the room so fast. All I heard in the distance was my dad calling out my name. I know I was going to regret this later but I didn't care we ran straight toward the stairs. Once we reached the bottom we stopped to catch our breaths. I heard Clawdeen laughing. A laugh so contagious I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Why were we running like we just stole something?" I question still laughing through my words.

"I guess your dad is just that scary," she wiped her tears, "Talk about an awkward moment" she chuckled, "it took me a quick sec to get what you were implying thanks for that."

"No problem at all. Sorry about that he can be a little intimidating but he is also a sweetbat. When he wants to be that is." I gave her a side smile. I knew how intimidating the old bat could be and If I was going to be roommates with her the last thing I needed was for my dad to scare her off.

"I don't know about Dracula being a sweetheart but, I'm not going to argue about it." she raised her hands in the air and shrugged.

"So what now?" I pulled myself off the wall I was leaning against waiting for her response. She tapped her index finger against her lips. Suddenly as if a lightbulb had shined above her head with an idea she smiled big.

"I got it! Come on D, I want you to meet the rest of the squad" she takes a hold of my wrist leading the way towards the lower level of the building.

"Lead the way captain" I followed behind. Ugh, how awkward. Why would I say that? I say the dumbest things when I get nervous and well I was pretty damn nervous to meet them. _What if they don't like me? What if they hate me?_ As if I didn't receive enough hate at the stupid Vampire Academy. I crossed my fingers _please let it be different._

We reached a big grey room. I looked around as she was leading the way towards the back corner of the room. There was a good amount of student here watching tv, playing foosball, reading. The room was decorated with fancy couches and chairs none of them matched but gave the room a retro vibe. Vending machines were lined up against the wall filled with junk food and sugary drinks.

"This is the student lounge where students can come in at any time to relax," Clawdeen added. She let go of my wrist and nudged me to follow towards a group of monsters.

"Hey, so I brought my new roommate for you guys meet." Clawdeen took a hold of my arms dragging me in front of her, "This is Draculaura she is a newbie so please be nice." All eyes were on me now and I felt my face flush. She nudged me a little and whispered through her teeth "say something".

"H-hello, nice to meet you," I waved awkwardly forcing a grin on my face. My fangs must have shown because the green ghoul eyes widened.

"A vampire!" she gasped,"Voltageous! We don't get a lot of vampires around here most of them go to the private college across town," She smiled. Looking closer at her features I noticed her eyes were each a different color and she had bolts sticking out of her neck. Her black and white hair was long and straight. I was beginning to like her look. Maybe she had a hairstylist she could recommend me to. Her limbs were sewn together in messy stitches. Could she be related to Frankenstein's monster?

"I'm Frankie Stein" she added. Yup, she had to be. She continued to point at the other students starting with the ghoul next to her, "this is Cleo de Nile" this Egyptian ghoul was beautiful her long dark hair was decorated with gold strands. Although the way she was eyeing me made me a tad nervous. I couldn't help but noticed the bitchy vibe that was radiating off her. _Don't judge people without getting to know them_ I scolded myself mentally. "Her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon , the guy with the earmuffs is Jackson Jekyll, next to him is Heath Burns and-"

"I'm Clawd Wolf " A tall manster interjected. _Wolf?_ Was he related to Clawdeen? He was breathtaking. His hair was messy but short with his cute wolf ears sticking out. _Cute?_ What's wrong with me? My eyes went straight to his toned biceps he was sporting a sleeveless football jersey. His eyes, his eyes were the same yellow color as Clawdeen. I was completely mesmerized by them and just like that the world stopped I was completely lost in his golden gaze unable to look away. Something about him made me feel safe and warm. I heard someone clear their throat snapping out of my trance. He was still looking straight at me. I turned my head to look at the other. Everyone was quiet until laughter boomed through the room.

"Haha check it out the newbie has the hots for Clawd" the manster who was known as Heath teased loud enough for the whole room to hear, laughing as he pointed towards my direction. Red, my face was red. I felt my skin heating up from embarrassment. I rushed my hands over my face trying to cover the shame. I stood there unable to move taking in all the giggles and sympathetic stares from some ghouls in the room. I bit my lips hoping I wouldn't let out a cry. Once I got control of my legs again I excused myself pushing through the crowd that was beginning to form around us. How could I have ruined this introduction? I wiped my eyes and began the walk of shame back to my room.

 **Clawdeen POV**

"D, w-wait!"

I let out a growl snapping my head towards Heath. "Why in the hell did you embarrass her like that!? " I said hitting his face with a pillow "she is new I told you to be nice!"

"Burns you can be such an inconsiderate jerk sometimes," Frankie chimed in throwing another pillow at him.

" Why are you ghouls getting mad at me for I was joking around. You know I can't help it if they make it easy for me to tease," he said placing one of the pillows that were thrown at him behind his head. I rolled my eyes snatching the pillow away from him.

"Well, to be honest, she embarrassed herself for making it so obvious. She was practically drooling all over your brother," Cleo said raking her fingers through her hair, "If you ask me it was kinda weird and well awkward," She flipped her hair and took her Icoffin out and started scrolling on her Critter (Twitter)

"Well good thing nobody asked you."

"Poor ghoul," Frankie said standing up, "I have to get to class, but Clawdeen when you see Draculaura invite her to karaoke with us tonight," She gave me an apologetic look

"Yeah, I'll text you I have to head out as well." before walking out of the student lounge I looked around the room in search of my brother. I stopped Deuce who was near the doorway.

"Hey, where's my brother?"

"I don't know, honestly he left a long time ago while you and Frankie were ganging up on Burns," He shrugged, "if I had to guess knowing Clawd he probably went after that roommate of yours." He excused himself and walked out the room.

"Why would he go after her?" I whispered. Maybe I should go and check up on her too.

 _ **[done with edit...for now]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh, mah Gawd. I swear I'm trying really hard to fix this but like the next chapter has me cringing. Jeezus I'm not looking forward to the next one lmao. I would really recommend not reading the ones that have not been redone. But if you can get through the cheesy bad chapters kudos to you._**

 ** _OK, so I'll be honest I hate how rushed the relationship was written. So I'm trying to slow it down but at the same time try to connect the chapters that have been written already and make it flow. So if you are liking the rewritten chapters just bare with me. I will get to them all as soon as I can. My goal is to edit one a day._**

* * *

 **Clawds POV**

"Hey, man change the music I'm tired of listening to this boring stuff," Burns grumbled.

"Boring?! This is Justin Biter's latest hit! You're just hating on his beautiful voice," Frankie scoffed lowering the music.

We have been relaxing here since the morning waiting for the crowd of newbies to disperse. Well, I was at least trying to but with the loud bickering going around it was beginning to seem like a difficult task. The first day of the semesters was always a nuisance. Hallways were packed with lost newbies trying to find their way into their new dorms. We always hid in the student lounge since it took about a week for the newbies to find out about this place.

"Yo Clawd isn't that you sister heading this way?" Deuce pointed towards the doorway.

"Yeah, I see she is bringing someone with her," Cleo added. I turned my head to see my sister marching her way over dragging a petite ghoul towards our direction.

"It's probably her new roommate. She was pretty stoked about it"

"It probably is! She wouldn't stop talking about it all weekend," Frankie grinned clapping her hands ecstatically.

"Hey, so I brought my new roommate for you guys meet." My sister stated dragging the petite curvy vampire in front of her. Wow, she was good looking.

"This is Draculaura she is a newbie so please be nice."

Draculaura huh? She must be related to Dracula. I grew up with my father telling me stories about the ruthless vampire king. Taking a good look at her I noticed she was dressed in a hot pink dress paired with a long black cardigan. It's not what a vampire typically wears but I was all for it, she looked great. I studied her body language and I could tell she was nervous. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her to calm her down. I looked over at Frankie who was speaking now. She was introducing us to her but I wanted to be the one to introduce myself. It would give me an excuse to talk to her.

"The guy with the earmuffs is Jackson, the guy next to him is heath and -"

"I'm Clawd Wolf" I blurted out. Our eyes met and we kept direct eye contact for several seconds. Her lavender eyes were magnetic. I knew I couldn't be the only one feeling like this. I felt such an intense connection to her. I couldn't wrap my head around it. We had just met and already my stomach was doing flips. There was something captivating about her. If Cupid was here I would have thought she had shot me with one of her arrows. I could already see the disapproving scowls my parents would give me if they found out I was attracted to a vampire and if my intuition was correct and she was Dracula's daughter I knew id never hear the end of it.

"Haha check it out the newbie has the hots for Clawd!"

Dammit, Heath! Our gaze broke and she looked away covering her face. I heard people laughing around the room. I low growl escaped out my chest as I looked over at Deuce who was chuckling. That was enough to shut him up.

She excused herself and scurried out the room.

For once I didn't care what my parents would say for all I knew she might be the one. No one has ever made me feel like this. I had to go after her.

I followed her scent back to Clawdeen's room. I could her hear sniffling inside. I stood outside the pondering over knocking on the door or leaving her alone.

I knocked.

"Who is it?" she called out.

I knocked again.

This time she opened up the door. "Oh," she lets out a gasp covering her mouth with her hands. I noticed her cheeks turn different shades of pink and red before she spoke.

"I'm really sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"What? Me uncomfortable? Not at all." I ran my fingers through my hair exhaling a long breath, "Um, look I just came to see if you were ok Heath can be an ass but he is not a bad guy once you get to know him"

"Look, I'm fine," she sighed "I'm sorry for the trouble and thanks for stopping by but I have to finish unpacking so...if that's all." She tried closing the door. It was a reflex of mine to shove my foot between the door stopping it from shutting. I looked down at her petite frame "Please, let me help you... it's um the least I can do." Hoping she would say yes I pouted my lips and gave her my best puppy eye look hoping she would take the bait. A tactic I had learned from my older brothers when they would get in trouble with mom.

"Ok, you win come inside silly," she giggled after a couple of seconds before opening the door. She waved her hand pointing to her side of the room. I stepped closer to the pile of boxes scattered on her bed most of which were labeled as "clothes" and "shoes". I open the first box that was sitting in front of me and began pulling shirts out. I knew how to fold at a quick pace. Growing up in a small house full of sibling you learn a thing or two when it came to chores and tidying up.

"So how does it feel to be in college now?" I began to engage in a conversation with hopes of learning more about her.

"Hm so far not as well as I hoped "

"Honestly, just forget about it. I know everyone else will once something new pops up on Critter."

"You really think so?"

"Yup, I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone is probably all over the ghostly gossip critter page reading latest gossip about Justin Biter,"

"thank you," she smiled.

An hour flew by and we were down to three unpacked boxes of clothes. I shoved my hand inside a box pulling out a piece of cloth. My heart stopped once I noticed what was in my hand. I extended the small piece of lacy fabric revealing a black panty.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she snatched it from my hands and shoved it back into the box slamming the cardboard flaps shut.

"I think that's enough unpacking for today. You can leave now." she looked away embarrassed. Great, I had embarrassed twice in one day. How is she suppose to feel comfortable around me if I keep embarrassing her?

"Right...I understand."

Fix it Clawd, think.

"Hey listen let me get you a coffee or something to drink. I know a scarebucks right around the corner from the school." She took a second to think before turning her gaze to me.

"I heard their Londoom fog latte was good. I wouldn't mind having that," she smiled. I smiled. I didn't wait for her to change her mind. I quickly stood up to head to the door.

"I'll be back then," I opened the door and shot her a grin.

 **Draculaura POV**

Oh, My Ghoul! What just happened? My day went from good to bad to good again. Well, sort off. I stood up and walked towards my vanity mirror to check if my mascara was runny from the tears I had shed earlier. No luck, being a vampire didn't always have its perks. I couldn't see my reflection so I did the next best thing. I reached for a tissue and wiped under my eyes hoping to remove any smudges that could have been there.

"Hey D, are you feeling ok?" Clawdeen walked in closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I smile at her

"ooh, ghoul let help you with that" she took the tissue from my hand and wiped my face, "You had a little mascara there."

"Thanks" Great I looked a hot mess the whole time he was here.

"Don't mind Heath. He's an ass but that doesn't mean you should let him get to you like that. Next time don't be afraid to talk back and defend yourself." giving me a stern look. All I did was nod my head.

"Me and the others want to invite you to karaoke night. It's today at 7 pm you could meet me in front of the school by the stairs." This was my chance to make a second impression. I had to go, I had to redeem myself.

"That sound totes fun, I will meet you downstairs then." We were sitting on my bed when Clawd walked in again. I was feeling nervous with Clawdeen here and I didn't know why.

"Hey Draculaura, I'm back." He walked holding a cupholder with three drinks tucked inside. He looked over at us and smirked.

"I figured my sister would be here so I bought an extra drink."

Sister? So they are related and now having them both in the room I could totes see the resemblance.

"You are siblings?"

"Yeah, he is one of many," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the better-looking one" he teased.

"Yeah, you wish!" Clawdeen scoffed. I tried holding in my laughter but their bickering was too amusing. I snorted letting it out.

"Glad we could make you laugh" he chuckled handing us our drinks.

Yeah me too. I could get used to this.

 _[done with edit]_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Now for the one, I've been dreading lmao. Omg. I changed a lot of things. I was not feeling content with it.  
_**

 ** _After rewriting this like three times and really thinking about it. .I'm just going to skip the whole cringy lyrics and save us both from the whole awkward reading._**

 ** _I don't want to change karaoke night so much but I will list the songs they sang and have you just imagine... lol xD_**

 ** _I really don't encourage to read any further. Until the editing is done. Chapter 11-16 might be ok to read but it's up to you._**

 ** _readers beware._**

 ** _Songs_ :**

 ** _Mansters: Sucker for Pain- Suicide Squad: The Album_**

 ** _Frankie: Beauty and A Beat- Justin Beiber [aka Justin Biter lol]_**

 ** _Clawd & Draculaura: __Between The Raindrops-Lifehouse [did not happen]_**

 ** _I Want You To -Weezer [sang instead]_**

 ** _Ghouls: Bang Bang- Jessie J ft Ariana & Nicki_**

* * *

 **Draculaura POV**

7 pm started rolling in and I was still in the same dress I arrived in. I rushed over to the closet reaching for something quick to throw on. I looked over at the clock. Ten past seven. I was already late and needed to step out the room immediately. I walked by my vanity, took one last look at my outfit, and poured all my essential in a taupe clutch. I decided to go for something simple but bar friendly. I didn't want the group thinking I was a snotty little rich vamp with all my high-end clothes. With vampire speed, I rushed to the front of the building where Clawdeen promised to wait for me.

"There you are! What took you so long it's 7:15," she huffed.

"I'm sorry, I guess you could say I am fashionably late?"

That was a lie. It took me less than a minute to throw everything together. I simply grabbed a black dress and threw over my vegan-pink-suede-moto jacket. Slipped on some pink suede heels and wrapped the whole outfit together. Normally if I had taken my time I would have grabbed some stockings, added accessories, curled my hair. Instead, I went for a nap following on my late arrival. So much for making a decent impression.

"I'm just messing with you! You look amazing and to be honest.." she leaned in close to my ear and whispered "...I just got here too."

I cut my eye at her.

"Oh don't get mad," she laughed, "let's go everyone at the bar already."

Well, I'll be damn. I guess we were both not good at being on time. We took a cab and reached the Karaoke bar in 10 minutes. She took my hand and dragged me through the crowd until we reached our booth.

"Yay, you made it!" Frankie cheered. She moved over patting the space next to her for us to sit.

"Looks like the boys have already started their karaoke session," Clawdeen said sliding a drink from the table to her hand. I was amused. I've never been out to a bar to watch people sing nor had friends here to go out with. Deuce, Heath, and Clawd were on stage singing S _ucker for Pain_. We watched them perform and sang along with them.

"They're really amazing."

"Of course they are and my Deucie is the best one up there."

"No my brother is. You do know us werewolves can carry a tune." Clawdeen rolled her eye taking another sip of her cranberry vodka. "Just you wait until I get up there."

"Ghouls relax, we are all here to have fun remember? Let's show Draculaura what a great team we are," Frankie intervene glancing over in my direction. I gave her a small smile hoping the tension would ease up a bit. Everyone did settle down as the manster finished their song. They walked up to the booth laughing and giving each other high fives. I snatched Clawdeen's drink from her hand and sipped on it when I noticed Heath was standing next to me.

"Looking good hot stuff. Mind if I sit next to you?" he winked sitting next to. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I gave Clawdeen a wide-eyed look. All she did was chuckle.

"Why ask if you are going to do it anyways."

"Damn, someone's feeling feisty."

"Not really."

"C'mon, you're not still mad at me for making you cry earlier right?" he seized the drink from my hand and sipped on it.

"Uh, you guys owe me another drink," Clawdeen snarled.

"Technically the three of you owe me a drink because that was mine," Clawd scoffed.

"Cranberry vodka Clawd? That is such a weak girly drink" Heah laughed. His arm was still wrapped around me. I began to slowly peel it off but he held my hand instead. I shot him a look and he grinned. _I give up._

"Uh, If that drink was so girly why did you finish it then? Also, leave my ghoul alone clearly she doesn't want you touching her." Frankie chided.

"Thanks, Frankie you the MVP. " I snatched my hand back. I didn't want to be rude but I was not interested. I had another manster in mind but I wasn't ready to let anyone know that.

"Aw, Frankie don't be mean!" He turned to look at me, "Hey Draculaura I can make you forget all about the Wolf all you have to do is le-OW!" I looked over at Clawd who was sitting across from us. His golden eyes had turned coal black and his lips were retracted emitting a low growl through his canine teeth.

"That's enough Burns," he growled.

"Damn ok calm down eish," Heath said rubbing his shin. I swallowed hard, witnessing Clawds angry demeanor frightened me a bit. My dad periodically told me to stay away from werewolves. How they were extra dangerous when they were angry. I stood up and squeezed myself out the booth to walk to the bar. Clawdeen followed me there.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed another drink. Want one?"

"Yes, but I'm buying. And before saying anything I invited you out so the drinks are on me or Clawd. I snatched his card." She winked calling out to the bartender ordering two margaritas. She paid and handed me my drink. I've never gone out drinking, I was not used to the small burn that coated my throat with every sip I took. Growing up in the mansion my dad was always strict about me consuming alcohol. At parties, he would encourage me to hang around the underage vampires. He would tell me I couldn't drink until I was 2100. I've had reached the legal age to drink 1,581 years ago but he had me on vampire time.

The room began to overflow with chanting. I looked over at the stage Frankie had gone up to sing _Beauty and A Beat._ She was bouncing around, pumping her fist, and singing at the top her lungs. It was a delight to watch her have so much fun. I took a step back and bumped into something hard.

"Oh, sorry Clawd. I was watching Frankie and didn't see you there."

"Frankie makes it look fun huh? We should go up next if you're up for it." he grinned.

"I don't know, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. It's all about having fun and letting loose. Not everyone here has a good voice but everyone cheers. It's common courtesy." he tried persuading me. Needing a little more courage I sipped my drink empty.

"Ok, Pick a song."

"Really?!"His face lit up and I nodded.

He pulled out his phone and went through his playlist. I looked at Frankie stepping off the stage and the whole room applauded. I wasn't expecting for him to pick out a song so quickly but he did. He looked at me and smiled taking a hold of my hand. My legs began to shake as he led us toward the stage. I should've drank more because two drinks were not enough to calm my nerves.

"Uh, what song are we singing?"

 _"Between The Raindrops"_

"I don't know if I can. I'm too nervous." I paused. I felt him squeeze my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"OK, then I'll sing another song. What about _I Want You To?_ I'll sing it and you can sing the chorus with me. Please?"

What to do. What to do. I was conflicted I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Fine, but if I choke and everyone laughs at me I-"

"They won't. You will be fine. Just look into my eyes if you get nervous." He continued to lead the way.

I don't know how staring into his eyes was going to make me less nervous. If anything I would do the opposite. We reached the small steps and walked to the middle of the stage. He typed in the song and the beat began. He sang so beautifully. Clawdeen was right werewolves do have great singing voices. The whole time his eyes were focused on me and my eyes on him. I felt the same fluttery feeling in my stomach. The same feeling I get when I'm around him. I felt my face flush. He gave my hand a squeeze signaling me that the chorus was about to begin. I sang along with him the best I could. My voice was not bad but my nerves had me shaking. Once the song ended the room was clapping and cheering he took a bow and guided us off the stage and back to our group.

"Both of you were amazing!" Frankie applauded.

"See? And you were nervous," he chuckled.

"Well to be fair you did most of the singing"

"But you were amazing up there"

"Yeah, ghoul! Just take the compliments." Clawdeen nudged me, "But let me show you how it's done. Frankie and Cleo lets go." she finished her drink and the other ghouls followed. I sat back down with Clawd and the other mansters.

"So Draculaura how are you liking the night so far?" Clawd asked.

"I'm loving it! I've never had so much fun with a group of friends. Thanks for the invitation guys."

"Hey, a friend of Clawdeen is a friend of ours." Deuced raised his beer and cheered.

"And we can never have enough hot ghouls in our group." Heath laughed. Clawd rolled his eyes and looked over at me.

"Let's get some more drinks," He suggested.

"No, let me do it. I need another beer," Deuce stood up and yanked Heath's collar dragging him along with him. I was happy to spend some alone time with Clawd. I didn't want to rush anything but being with him has been my favorite part of the night. Now all I had to do was play it cool. I did not want him thinking I was some desperate ghoul falling for a manster with just minutes of meeting him. I glanced over at the ghouls they were having fun singing. They even had a little choreography done to go along with their song. _I wonder if they had practiced that before._

"You're wondering if they've practiced that routine before?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch. They do by the way. They always go the extra mile when it comes to performing," he chuckled.

"They are amazing."

"Yeah, but if ask me it's a little extra," he shrugged.

I laughed. It really was but out of all the performances done tonight, they were the best. If there was a prize to win they would have definitely won it.

"Have they thought of maybe auditioning for the Hex Factor? They would totes win."

He held his stomach and laughed. I was dead serious at home I would never skip an episode. I've been watching it since it came out. I knew all of the judges and what their preferences were. I was positive if I convince the ghouls to audition they could be the next _Fifth Harmony._ Well more like Third.

"Maybe they could but knowing my sister's competitiveness, Cleo's snarky attitude, and Frankie's passive aggression. Yeah, it would not end well for them."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right. How silly of me, what do I know I just met them and you've known for a long time."

"Hey, you will get to know them too. You are one of us now and as long as you are here with us at school I won't be leaving your side." His face turned serious. _Wouldnt be leaving my side?_ The enchantment he had over me was unbelievable. A simple comment made my face warm again.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I'm serious Draculaura I don't mean to be direct but I would really love to-"

"HEY! Did you see us up there?" Clawdeen barged next to us. Clawdeen! I forgot about her relationship with Clawd. Even if I was interested in him I had to see if she was ok with it. It's girl code not to date your friends family member. Everyone knew that a friendship could go south from a bad break up. What was I getting myself into I was making friends for the first time and my feelings were getting in the way.

" I did! You guys were fangtastic"

"Thank you!"

"Where did Deuce go?"

"He went for more drinks with Burns" Clawd answered. I noticed Clawdeen lips curl up into the biggest grin ever.

"Alrighty, enough chitchat lets get this party started!"

"I'm so down!" Frankie cheered.

Well, this was going to be one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I swear what was I thinking? I thought I could write a novel? HA._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy drunk Clawdeen lol_**

 ** _Songs mentioned:_**

 ** _7/11 -Beyonce_**

 ** _Work-Rhiana_**

* * *

 **Draculauras POV**

Three hours into the night and everyone huddled around our booth. Heath and Clawdeen had agreed to a drinking challenge. They had 20 shot glasses filled to the top with tequila in front of them. They had to down ten drinks each in under 30 seconds. Frankie held her phone ready to start the timer.

"Here record this." Clawdeen handed me her phone.

"You want me to record this?"

"Yup, I'm going to upload it to Fright Tube once I win this challenge," She snickered.

"Please as if I would let a ghoul beat me in a drinking challenge"

"Oh yeah? Let's make this interesting. If I win you have to buy all of us ghouls drink for the rest of the night"

"You're on!"

"Burns I wouldn't agree to that if I was you," Claw warned.

"Thanks for the confidence man but it will be your sister buying the drinks for us mansters tonight."

"OK enough yapping the timer is ready" Frankie sat her phone next to them with a finger hovering over the start button, "Ready? 1..2..3..DRINK!"

Clawdeen quickly gulped her shots down without a flinch. I looked over at heath who was gagging on his fifth shot. I was actually feeling my adrenaline pump as I cheered Clawdeen on.

"Come on Burns!" Deuce yelled in the background.

"Go Clawdeen!" Frankie shouted. The crow went wild chug! chug! chug! was all you heard in the background. Clawd himself was even cheering for his sister. The timer was stopped at 26 seconds. Clawdeen had completed the challenge.

Aaaaoooooohhhh " Clawdeen howled, "I won!" she cheered wiping the liquor off her lips.

"Woohoo, free drinks for us," Frankie jumped throwing herself on Clawdeen. Deuce and Clawd helped Heath sit up. I wasn't sure when he had fallen down on the floor.

"Heath go get us drink" She gloated. The crowd had begun to disperse. Some mansters lingered behind complimenting her victory and the gutsy ones asked her for her number.

"You got lucky because of the full moon outside."

"Stop being a sore loser and get us ghouls four margaritas"

"Cheater" he muttered marching off to the bar.

"You were amazing Clawdeen but should you still be drinking?"

"You're forgetting D, that I'm werewolf it takes a lot of liquor to get me drunk"

We laughed, drank and took turns babysitting Burns. Once the liquor hit his system he was out cold. The booth was shaped in a "U" with the table placed in the middle. We tucked him into the far corner and took turns drawing on his face before covering him with his jacket. Frankie and Clawdeen where sitting across from me dancing in their seats. Clawd had seized my drink a while ago and replace my cup with water. I tried to get him to give it back but he just chuckled and told me I would thank him in the morning. Maybe he was right, I've never had this much to drink before so a hangover was sure to happen in the morning. _7/11_ began playing and without a warning, Clawdeen darted off her seat.

"I love this song!" She dragged me and Frankie up to the dance floor, "We are dancing tonight bitches!"

"Oh someone's drunk," Frankie teased. I watched Clawdeen struggling to stand.

" I am so not."

"Yeah ok, you start calling everyone a bitch when you're drunk,"

"What? What are you talking about...bitch"

She began swaying her hips to the beat. She placed her hands on my hips and swayed them. I chuckled and followed her lead. I knew how to dance I just found it amusing seeing her in such a drunken state. We swayed our hips back and forth, raised our hands up and rolled our bodies up and down following the rhythm. A couple of mansters had snuck their way into our circle. Frankie and Clawdeen welcomed them dancing up against them. We kept dancing until the song switched. One of the guys made their way to me placing his hand on my hips. I looked over at Frankie who was grinning _"Dance with him"_ I could hear her saying. I turned around and continued to dance.

 **Clawd POV**

I took another swig of my beer. I was eyeing the ghouls dance. I was happy to see Draculaura have fun until some stupid guy strolled towards her placing his grimy hands on her body. I caught myself growling.

"Yo dude, you good?"

"Not really man" I huffed my eyes still on the dance floor.

"You're into her, aren't you?"

I glance over at him chugging my beer. I placed the empty bottle down cracking another one open.

"It's that obvious huh?" I chuckled.

"Hell yeah, I've known you since we were 14. I've never seen you so entranced by a ghoul before. I must say this is the first you should go talk to her dude."

"SO the big bad wolf has the hots for our new vampire friend, huh?" Cleo smirked, "Interesting wait until Clawdeen finds out. She will chew your ears off."

I cut my eye at her.

"I don't really care what my sister thinks. I only care about not scaring Draculaura away. You know us werewolves can be very direct when we are interested in someone. My parents always told me that we had one mate for life but I always thought it was just within our kind. I'm beginning to think that's not the case. I can't really explain the feeling but I've never been interested in anyone like I am with her. It's almost unreal. I can actually see a future with her." I chugged my beer down and looked over at them. They were silent. I raised an eyebrow "thoughts?"

"Maybe she is your other half. Like I said I've never seen you be interested in anyone. I have always seen you get any ghoul you wanted but I've never seen you actually nervous to talk to one."

"I'm not nerv-"

"Go talk to her. If you really feel the way you do go snatch her up before that manster takes her back home with him," Cleo pointed towards Draculaura.

I found myself growling again. For once Cleo was right. The thought of her being gullible enough to go back home with him had not crossed my mind. I needed no more convincing. I stood up from my seat and marched towards them.

I cut right between them pulling her against me. She was drunk and wobbling like a newborn yak. Huh, yak? Where have a heard that before? Maybe I was drunker than I presumed.

"Leave, she is with me," I snarled exposing my canine. I could tell I hit a nerve with him. He thought of challenging me for a split second and I was down for it. Once he noticed our height difference he backed away mumbling.

Another song played. _Work_. She never noticed what happened. She just leaned against me bringing herself up on her tiptoes. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol.

"Dance with me," She whispered making me shiver.

We rolled our hips together. She was so small it made chuckle at how tiny she was compared to me. I held her close. When the song switched she took my hand and walked towards a bar stool. She sat down and tugged my shirt pulling me against her. I could tell she wasn't acting like her usual shy self but I was liking this bold side of her too.

I brushed her cheek with my thumb. Her lips were inches away from mine. She gripped my shirt leaning her head closer to mine. I made the next move, covering her mouth with a hungry kiss. She began wrapping her arms around my neck tilting her head, deepening the kiss. It made my heart flutter. At that moment I knew I never wanted to let her go. She was my other half, she completed me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as we pulled apart to catch our breath.

"I really like you Draculaura."

Her cheeks slowly turned red. I smiled at her leaning forward allowing our lips to meet once more. This time it was slow and soft. I wanted to take her all in, enjoy every moment of her body against mine. I wanted to show her that I could be anything she wanted me to be, that I would dedicate my life to her and only her.

"OH MY GHOUL!" my sister hollered, "Get it, bitch, get it!"

"well, that's one way to ruin the mood."

We both laughed. I took her hand and helped her off the stool.

"Um, w-what just happened?" She stuttered, her lips were swollen from our kiss.

"We kissed and then I told you I liked you."

"I know that..but like what does this mean?" She said fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket.

"We can talk about it in the morning. Right now I feel like we need to get my sister out of here before she embarrasses herself."

" Yeah of course."

We walked up to Frankie. She had her arm wrapped around my sister's waist trying to keep her on her feet.

"I got her," I hauled my sister over my shoulder.

"Bitch put me down!"

"You're a mess I'm taking you back to your room."

She growled and kicked for a good minute before knocking out on my shoulder. I turned to the booth to say my goodbyes. Heath was my roommate so I also needed to make sure he was going to get back ok.

"I have to go, so can I leave Burns up to you?"

"Yeah I got him, dude"

"I'll stay behind and help Deuce with him. I'm riding back with Cleo either way."

"Sounds good. I'll take Draculaura back with us then" I signal her to follow me out to the curb. With my sister on my shoulder, I used my free hand to hail a cab back to campus. The car ride was short not a lot of traffic at two in the morning. I paid them and walked up the stairs towards their room.

 _[Done with edit]_


	6. Chapter 6

Draculauras POV

The whole car ride to our dorm was painfully quiet. The driver: focused, Clawdeen: snoring, and Clawd: quiet. All the silence had me overplaying our kiss in my head and I was beginning to feel embarrassed _. I like you,_ three little words that made my stomach twirl and my knees wobble. My cheeks began to burn so I took out my phone to scroll down my Critter hoping to fool them into thinking I had a social life at two in the morning. "Who are you texting at this time?" Startled I quickly thought of a lie and looked over at him. His eyebrow was arched and his eyes fixed on mine. "Oh just texting Frankie to check up on the whole Heath situation." It was a lie what I really wanted was to see was how he would react. I needed confirmation about tonight and if he would feel a little threaten by my answer. "He is doing fine it's not the first time we go out and he gets wasted you don't have to worry about him," he said rolling his eyes. There it is. Satisfied with his response I simply give him a big smile with a "You're right".

Back in the building, he carried Clawdeen up the stairs and stopped at our door. "Let me get that for you," I looked through my purse for the key and unlocked the door. He thanked me and walked inside placing Clawdeen in her bed. I remove her heels and tuck her in on her side. He placed the trashcan next to the bed "just in case she wakes up to throw up."

I nod and proceed towards our mini fridge to get her a bottle of water. I also grabbed some ibuprofen to place on her nightstand. I've never taken care of someone who was passed out drunk but I had learned a thing or two with all the rom-com movies me and my uncle Vlad used to watch back home.

"She is going to wake up with a really bad hangover, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for her too. I once had a brutal hangover my first semester here and let's just say It was not a fun day for anyone," he said.

I sat on my bed to take my heels off. I was just me and him now alone in the room. Well, Clawdeen was here but she was passed out so in a way she didn't count as being here. I looked over at Clawd, he was still in the room leaning against the door. I thought of the kiss again. It was something I wanted to talk about before he left. I know it's such a cliche storyline: girl meets boy in school and they feel sparks the first time they meet. Like _Pitch Perfect_ or TwiHard* but I didn't care. Maybe the reason why movies like that were made was that it happened to someone. The idea for those movies had to start from somewhere and your ghoul was totally down for it. I patted the empty space next to me hoping he would come to sit. He nodded with a smile. Once he sat down I knew I had to be the one to muster up the courage to bring up the fact that we kissed. I was the one who called him over. It was only fair, right?

"So you wanna talk about the kiss we had or the fact that I told you I liked you?" He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Actually yes, but how do you know what I'm thinking all the time? Can you read my thoughts?"

"What? No, you are just- how can I put this in the most non-offensive way possible? Your body language and facial expression are really easy for me to read. But I don't always know what you are thinking."

"Really? I am so embarrassed now."

"Don't be. I Like that I'm able to know what you're feeling or thinking. I was hoping you would tell me you feel the same way about me. I think you do but I need you to confirm that."

This conversation was getting too intense. OK so here is what I knew he likes me and I like him but was I really ready for a new relationship? It took me months to get over my old boyfriend who I left back in Transylvania. Part of me still missed him. I remember secretly wishing he would come to the states to rescue me from this place. I've always wondered why he never came to at least say goodbye at the airport like my fried Elissabat did. All I ever got from him was an email saying goodbye and that he will miss me. Now looking at Clawd made me wonder if this time it would be different. They say that all guys are the same but that has never really stopped me from dating well except for my dad.

"Clawd I think you are very handsome and well very attractive. I just don't know if I would be the best ghoul for you. I'm a Vampire and.."

"Let me stop you right there. I don't care if you are a vampire or if I'm a wolf and our families have beef with each other. All I care about is how you make me feel. You are beautiful Draculaura, breathtaking if I may add. I've never been so nervous to talk to a ghoul like I have been with you. Do you care that I'm a werewolf?"

"No! Of Course not I'm not shallow like that. It's my dad he can be rather rude and traditional."

"Well, I'm not worried about your dad. I only care about what you think. I just want you to know that I really like you and if you let me I would love to take you out on a date."

Was Clawd Wolf really asking me out on a date? I would jump up and down if he wasn't in the room right now. Oh, I was totes one step closer to being his girlfriend. I would never have imagined finding someone here. I remember my uncle Vlad brushing my hair at night consoling me telling me that karma would reward me for being patient through all the heartache I've been enduring. Was this it?

"Yes!"

"Alright then tomorrow night after class is over." he chuckled at my enthusiasm. I did too because let be honest I did sound a little thirsty there. I leaned my face forward and he did the same. I wanted to lock this moment with a kiss. It was my way of making sure this was really happening. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Something I've noticed he liked doing. He smiled before taking my lips onto his. So warm. So soft. I felt at home. The thing with his kisses it made me hungry for more. I leaned my head to the side wrapping my arms around his neck deepening our touch and he returned my needs with more passion and urgency. Interrupted once more with a loud hurl. We broke apart to look over at Clawdeen sticking her face in the trash can Clawd had placed beside her emptying out whatever was left in her stomach.

"Well, my sister sure knows how to ruin the mood" He laughs and so do I.

"We always have tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He smiled, "Let's help her back up"

Clawdeens body was dangling halfway off the bed with her head resting near the trash can. I sat next to her pulling her hair back and rubbing her back. Another trick I saw in a movie once. Clawd handed her some water and she gulped it down before falling back to sleep.

Clawdeens POV

My head is killing me. I looked over at the clock nine in the morning, _ugh,_ it's too early to be up. I could really use a nice greasy burger right about now. Rubbing my temples I sat up trying to hold whatever content my stomach was trying to throw out. "What the hell happened last night." I reached for my phone but it was not where I usually placed it. Instead, a bottle of painkillers and some water were placed on my nightstand. How sweet of her. I took the jar and reached for two pills although I felt like I needed five to get rid of this killer headache. I swallow the two small pills washing it down with water. "Please God, I promise to never drink again if you make this pain go away." That was a lie and I could already hear my mother scolding me for making promises I wouldn't keep. I hugged my blanket turning my head around to face Draculaura's bed. Wait a minute was that my brother sleeping next to her?

"WHAT. THE. _F-CK_. GUYS! " I holler throwing my pillow at him, "CLAWD WOLF how could you!"

"W-what? whats going on? " my brother yawned looking casual as if he did not just sleep with my best friend last night.

"How could you sleep with my best friend!?"

"H-he didn't I swear," Draculaura intervened.

"Then why are you guy waking up in the same bed together?" Now I was just confused but still infuriated with the thought.

"Relax sis, I only slept over to take care of you. She offered to sleep in your bed but you were throwing up all night so I couldn't let her do that." He looked at me and then the side of my bed. It was covered in dry puke. I guess he was right but it was still weird for me.

"hm" I rolled my eye in defeat,"You're lucky my head hurts or I would've smacked you by now."

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving now." He left but not before glancing back at Draculaura. Something was up and I could smell it. They were hiding something. Now I wasn't too sure they were telling me the truth.

* * *

 _yeah, I know. I took forever to update but I've been busy with other things. I made major changes on this one. I've unpublished the older ones because they were hella bad but I hope I'm doing better this time around. thanks for your patience. Enjoy._

 _*TWILIGHT (TwiHard)_

 _*Twitter (Critter)_


End file.
